Love Splice
by Akarui Kaze
Summary: Nao Yukimura is an above average student and all he wanted to do was confess his love to the #1 Basketball player in their school, Kudo Atsushi that is, with a little help from a love potion. Instead of getting the love of his life, Nao turned into a cat! Luckily Kazuki Akiyama took the stray cat home! Will Nao ever change back? Or worse, could Nao be falling in love with Kazuki?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"This is it! Today is the day!" A boy said to himself hiding in a bush behind the school, classes seemed to be over at this point. He looked only about 17, and oddly though he looked like a student in his uniform, he also had a white lab coat on; the wind blew making his short pin-straight jet black hair, now fall on his face as he waited for something. All of a sudden a boy much more muscular then the boy in the bush turned the corner; he held a piece of paper in his hand, which read:

"Come behind the school at 3:00pm"

The boy wearing a sports jacket stood there patiently waiting for something or someone. With a better look the boy in the bush could tell right away that it was the all-star basketball player on their school team, Atsushi Kudo, also the boy in which he had a crush on. Today he was finally going to profess his love to Kudo. The boy from the bush then stood up abruptly and drank a sweet smelling purple liquid from a small clear bottle that he took out of his pocket.

"With this, Kudo will fall in love with me, Nao Yukimura!" As he thought this he started to walk toward his love and his heart was now beating like an engine anticipating Kudo to fall in love with him immediately. Though before he could even take two steps he grew ill and fell to the ground, when he had awoke he was a cat. At first he didn't notice until he felt like he was closer to the ground than usual. At that moment as smart as he was, he ran towards a window to see what happened to him. When he saw his reflection he simply couldn't understand what went wrong with his potion.

"What happened?! I'm a cat?! The potion was supposed to make him fall in love with me, not turn me into a cat?!" Nao said to himself though to any bystanders it sounded like a cat meowing. Now depressed, he saw Kudo who had left for basketball practice earlier when he passed out, but now 2 hours had passed and it was over; and Kudo and a few other team mates were now heading home, it was nearly nightfall. Kudo and his teammates now walking out of the school grounds threw the gates; Nao not knowing what to do stuck in his current body, ran to Kudo for help, scratching on his leg meowing.

"Looks like you have a friend there Kudo." One of Kudo team mates laughed.

"Shit a black cat, the last thing we need is bad luck, get rid of it!" Another one of Kudo team mated said disgusted.

"Tch, stupid cat!" Kudo said as he kicked the cat off his leg, though in shock, Nao kept persisting on trying to get Kudo to help him by pawing his leg to get his attention. Now mad Kudo kicked the cat across the sidewalk. "Get away!" Nao after getting kicked that hard in this form blacked out.

When Nao awoke he was still in his cat form laying in someone room on their bed. The bedroom looked pretty typical for a teenage boy; it was pretty small and had one window, bed, and dresser. All of a sudden the door opened and a boy with medium length light pink/ blonde hair tied up into a low ponytail and piercing green eyes entered the room. Nao scared of everything that has happened today tried to stand up and run but he immediately fell in pain, flopping on the bed, from where he was kicked by Kudo. The green-eyed boy walking towards the black cat put a saucer of water in front of the cat then stopped and stood there.

"You know it's amazing your alive, you broke 3 ribs. Did you get into a fight? You poor thing." He then reached his hand out towards Nao, but Nao hissed scared. He then began to talk again. "My name Kazuki Akiyama, I saved you from dying on the sidewalk, I'm not going to hurt you, I took you to the vet, and apparently you broke 3 ribs. You can stay here for as long as you want. Now listen you may not like me but I need to change your bandages". Kazuki then reached towards Nao, Nao remembering his trauma from earlier in the day scratched Kazuki hand. Kazuki hand was now bleeding. Kazuki didn't flinch and continued to reach his hand out to Nao, Nao now closed his eyes flinching. Though to his surprise Kazuki petted his head and changed his bandages. Kazuki then headed for the door but before he left he spoke to the black cat on the bed as if he could understand him. "I'll sleep on the couch so I won't scare you any further. The beds all yours." He then left the door a crack open and resided to the couch. Nao then rolled into a ball the best he could with his broken ribs then thought to himself as his eyes tear'd up. "Why did this happen… This can't be real my beloved Kudo would never do this to me… When I wake up I'll be back to normal, mom will be making me pancakes while I prepare for winter break… right?" He then cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

In the morning Nao woke up in pain still in his cat-form, scared and shocked at everything that happened the day before, feeling slightly better than yesterday he got up barley swaying and walked into the hallway then made a right at the end of the hallway to the living room, where he saw Kazuki lying on the couch. It was almost noon, though that was quiet alright since it was now winter break. Kazuki still sound asleep, half his body lying off the couch and his hair that was tied loosely back came somewhat undone and hung in his face. His face almost looked angelic with his long thin face. Nao seeing the bandage on Kazuki left hand, which was hanging of the couch, was stricken with sorrow. Nao hated that he scratched someone, who was trying to help him.

Nao though wasn't sure how to say sorry to the man that helped him in his current form, then again that didn't stop Nao from trying, so he figured he would make lunch for the man. Nao then walked into the kitchen and looked up at the refrigerator, and then got depressed again. Wondering how with no thumbs he was supposed to make Kazuki food, let alone open the refrigerator. Then Nao realized he could jump up on the counter next to the refrigerator, and jump on the door using his weight to pull the refrigerator open, though Nao stupidly trying to thank the person, who saved him, forgot about his wound. Nao without thinking then jumped on the counter and then at the refrigerator door handle trying to hang off the handle and pull it open. Though he succeeded, at what price? Falling to the ground his wound reopened and he started to bleed from his side where his ribs are, laying on the floor. Luckily Kazuki hearing a "Thump!" woke up and jolted up, immediately running to where the sound was coming from. Kazuki now in the entrance way to the kitchen looked around seeing Nao on the floor. When Kazuki ran to Nao and picked him up Nao fainted again from lack of blood.

When Nao awoke his bandages where changed and he was sitting in Kazuki lap in the living room watching television, while Kazuki petted his head. Nao immediately turned red lying in a man's lap, though to his surprise he was very comfortable. Nao all of a sudden got embarrassed when he remembered the situation that happened before he fainted. He then tried to stand up but Kazuki asserted a little strength in his pets on Nao head, basically giving the message that, he should stay lying down to prevent getting hurt again.

Kazuki then got frustrated, "I don't understand where you hungry? Why didn't you just wake me I would of got you food but instead you got hurt trying to get it yourself."

Nao feeling even worse at the stress he caused Kazuki, he thought about how animals say there sorry. Swallowing all of his remaining pride Nao lifted his head slightly and licked Kazuki hand in forgivness. Kazuki then looked at the cat on his lap shocked. Though understanding how this cat must have had a hard life, Kazuki leaned down and kissed the cat head then continued to pet the cat. Nao then turned completely red, his tailed swayed fast back and forth nervously at what just happened.

"Well since it looks like you'll be staying here at least until you get better, we might as well give you a name. How does Kuro sound? Since you have nice, sleek black fur?"

Nao thinking about the incident yesterday, and how he was beet for being a black cat shook his head no, but Kazuki not seeing the distressed Nao shaking his head either by being distracted by the television or not caring named him Kuro.

It was now 8pm at night and since before Nao was given a name by Kazuki, he had fallen asleep on the couch, now waking up he was alone in the house, the television was still on. All of a sudden he heard keys in the door and Nao ran and hid under the table in front of the couch. It was Kazuki that opened the front door with a coat on and a plastic bag.

"Seems like a blizzards suppose to start tonight so I got you and me some food and supplies, Kuro." Kazuki then realized when he turned the light on that Kuro, as he called Nao was hiding under the table. "There's nothing to be scared of Kuro, look I got you food." Kazuki said as he held up the plastic bag. Nao then walked out from the table and in the kitchen a waiting food. Though to Nao surprise surprisingly, when Kazuki put the food bowl down it was filled with cat food. Nao then sniffed it and walked away. "Great I have a picky ass cat" Kazuki mumbled to himself.

"He expects me to eat that I may be in this form but I refuse to eat an animals food." Nao said this out loud but all Kazuki heard was a snobbish meow.

"Some attitude to someone whose gave you food and housing" Kazuki said walking from the kitchen to sitting on the living room couch. Nao feeling bad again then went over to the food again sniffing it, it actually smelled alright to him but his pride as a scientist and a human being prevented him from eating it. After staring at it for 20 minutes or so he stuck his head in it and ate the whole thing, though afterwards he felt sick and walked, and jumped on the couch next to Kazuki to lie down, since his stomach was hurting. Kazuki seeing how Kuro looked unwell got up to look if he had eaten his food, which he did. He now headed towards the kitchen counter and took a red collar out of the plastic bag. When he returned to the couch he put the collar on Kuro. "Now seeing as your probably a stray you probably won't like being collared but this is only for now to show that your mine if you get lost or hurt again." Kazuki said with a smile. Nao then looked up at Kazuki and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The blizzard from the night before continued to rage on so no light escaped into Kazuki bedroom where he and Kuro lied sleeping. Since it was so cold last night Kuro decided to sleep next to Kazuki under the covers. Kazuki though woke up seeing that the time was already passed noon, though to his surprise he awoke to a naked boy with short black hair next to him. Only wearing pajamas, Kazuki immediately jumped out of his bed onto the ground thumping his head on the wall, and bringing most of the blanket to the floor with him. Nao then lifted himself slightly and rubbed his left eye with his hand yawning, looking to the right of the bed Nao saw Kazuki on the floor shocked. Nao then realized that he was naked in Kazuki bed in his human form.

"…T-T-This is not what it looks like… I mean… that is…" Nao then got quiet and turned slightly red.

Kazuki seeing Kuro collar on Nao realized that Kuro was the human in his bed, although he was still in awe. "Kuro?"

"…M-My real name is Nao Yukimura…" Nao said trying to cover himself turning even redder, his heart was now starting to beet faster.

Kazuki still trying to figure everything out, stood up and averted his gaze from Nao, his face was slightly brushed with a light pink. "…I think you should put some clothes on and then explain yourself…" He then threw some of his clothes towards Nao to put on.

Nao embarrassed sheepishly took the clothes and put them on. As Nao finished putting his clothes on he walked into the kitchen were Kazuki was waiting for him with a hot-chocolate and a coffee for himself. Nao clothes were obviously too big for him, the long-sleeved white sweatshirt, sleeves went past his hands and the bottom of the shirt went past his hips. The sweatpants would be really long for Nao if the style of the sweat-pants style it didn't cuff around the ankles.

He then sat down and looked down into his lap, cradling his hot chocolate, waiting for Kazuki to say something. Kazuki though, was silent as well for a little while, that is until Nao lifted up his hot chocolate and blew on it and drank some.

"…H-Hot…" Nao said sticking his tongue out burning it.

"Are you alright?" Kazuki said.

"…yeah…" Nao replied. After more silence Kazuki finally began to talk.

"Are you a human or a cat?" Kazuki said looking for answers.

"…Well um… I'm a human, my name Nao Yukimura… I'm a 3rd year attending Kaminari Kawa High School… I um… made this potion and I changed into a cat but it seems to have worn off…" Nao said as his heart raced faster waiting for Kazuki to get mad and throw him out.

"Ah. I'm a third year as well in that school, I've heard of you, your that lab geek right?"

"…um… yeah… I'll leave immediately; thank you for taking care of me, my wounds should heal in a week or so." Nao then got up a hurried towards the door, but Kazuki grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him before he could get away.

"Are you nuts? If you go out in this blizzard you'll die, you can stay here till it passes." Nao being so close to Kazuki heart raced even harder, when this happened though black cat ears and a tail appeared.

"Are you alright?" Kazuki said a little alarmed by the sudden ears and tail.

"…Yeah… why?..." Nao said still flushed and confused. Kazuki then pointed to his ears and tail. Nao shocked ran to the bathroom pulling his ears and tail, he then got depressed and mumbled to himself. "Why me…"

After calming down for a while Nao walked into the living room where Kazuki was sitting on the couch. "The weather says that the storm may last for a few days, looks like will just get out of it by the time school starts again! So much for going out!" Kazuki said annoyed. On that note Nao stomach started to growl.

"Ah! That's right I didn't feed you this morning! I'll go make us some food, stay here." As Kazuki said this he walked into the kitchen to make soup.

An hour or so passed and Nao passed out on the couch sleeping, his ears and tail were gone at this point. "He looks like an animal when he's asleep." Kazuki chuckled as he thought to himself. He then woke Nao up and guided him to the table to eat. Nao seeing the delicious soup in front of him couldn't help but drool. "Itadakimasu!" Nao then blew on the soup and wolfed it down but he burned his mouth badly for some reason. "…ow…"

Kazuki stared at Nao, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure my tongue is really sensitive, I guess when I turned into a cat I gained more than just the form." Nao replied.

After eating Nao and Kazuki watched Television, it was almost time for Kazuki and Nao to hit the sack. Nao even begun to sway back and forth from drowsiness almost falling asleep on Kazuki shoulder a few times, Kazuki noticing this began to prop Nao up and speak to him. "Before you fall asleep we need to change your bandages, then you can sleep in my bed." Nao drowsy nodded his head in agreement. Kazuki then propped Nao up against himself and lead him to the bedroom. Kazuki stood at the foot of the bed with Nao in front of him, closer to the wall. He then removed Nao old bloody bandages and started to replace them with new ones but just before he could finish Nao barley awake, stumbled forward knocking Kazuki onto the bed with Nao lying on top of him. Kazuki face slightly turned pink feeling Nao warm skin on his, since Nao didn't have a shirt on because Kazuki was changing his bandages. Kazuki snapping out of his short trance placed Nao on the bed and covered him, but before he could leave Nao grabbed the end of his shirt. "…Kudo…" Nao said in a whimpering sort of voice. Kazuki seeing this couldn't help but stay and slept next to Nao until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

When Kazuki and Nao awoke the storm was still raging. In the middle of the night it Kazuki stole most of the blanket because of this Nao was cold; though also because Nao never put his shirt back on after Kazuki changed his bandages since he suddenly collapsed out of exhaustion; subconsciously however Nao looked for warmth, and in doing so he wrapped his body around Kazuki. When Kazuki awoke he quickly got up scared forgetting what happened the day before, though after being wide awake for a few moments he remembered. With the sudden jolt in the bed that Kazuki caused by abruptly getting up, Nao awoke. Though to his surprise he was half naked, of chores with Nao being so tired the night before, he didn't even remember Kazuki changing his bandages.

"…Um… where's my shirt?..." Nao said confused.

"It's at the end of the bed, where I left it." Kazuki said bluntly as he began to leave the room to make breakfast in the kitchen. Nao began to turn red confused, his heart began to race. "…Wait… where he left it? …we didn't? Did we?" Nao thought to himself as his heart raced even faster. Nao then shook his head, "That's not possible, I'm letting myself wander." He then put his shirt back on and walked into the kitchen were the food was already prepared. Nao couldn't help but begin to drool, his sense of smell since he changed into a cat was better, and the omelet in front of him smelled divine. Without warning his instinct took over and he devoured the meal in front of him before Kazuki could even sit down. Seeing this Kazuki smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." After Kazuki ate his food they retired to the living room, but before Kazuki sat down he went to retrieve a sweat-shirt from his hall closet, when he went to do this however as soon as he opened the door, the cat toys and food he put in the closet that was no real use now, that was in the plastic bag he brought home the other day, also had catnip in it. As soon as Nao sitting on the couch smelled this his heart raced and his face turned a rose red. As he ran towards the closet black cat ears and a slick long tail appeared on him. Kazuki in shock since this happened so fast just stood there in the hallway as he watched Nao rummage thru the plastic bag to looking for something. When Nao found the catnip he sniffed it and rubbed it on himself everywhere. He looked as if he was drunk. Nao then continued to roll around the floor in the hallway making it towards the living room. At this point Nao already lose clothing was falling off of him. His sweat-shirt was half off, as in only one sleeve was on just barley and his sweat-pants were half off showing his navy blue briefs that he borrowed from Kazuki. Those also being loose however wear half off as well. Kazuki then turned slightly red seeing what was happing and how cute Nao looked. When Kazuki realized what he just thought he shook his head. "Cute? He's a guy. I better go help him before he re-open his wounds." Kazuki then walked over to Nao trying to pick him up and take the cat-nip away from him, but Nao hissed then turned away from Kazuki and ate the cat-nip.

"Alright you got your nip now that's enough." Kazuki said trying to go near Nao and pick him up. Nao then jumped towards Kazuki knocking him down onto the living room floor. He then hugged and rubbed his face onto Kazuki chest; Nao ears were bent down and his long tail swayed back and forth, all he could think about was the smell of the cat-nip and how he wanted to just lie about and rub onto everything soft in site. Kazuki surprised by the sudden fall he rubbed the back of his head, since he banged it against the floor. After recovering from his head wound, Kazuki turned bright red at what was happening; Nao now lied onto of him on the floor. His ears were cutely timid back as he rubbed his face into Kazuki neck, at this point his shirt was completely off as well as his pants. His underwear however was still only half off, but it might as well have been off, due to how low the underwear rowed down. It was just barely hanging on his hips. Feeling Nao waist squished up against his stomach made Kazuki gulp and turn a bright red.

"…um… I think you should get up Nao…" Kazuki said nervously though with the cat-nip in Nao system he couldn't comprehend his own name being called. Nao just continued to rub against Kazuki, though after a minute or so passed Nao got up and started to rub against the couch. Kazuki though at this point gave into his urges and leaned over Nao who was lying over the couch, he then licked and nipped Nao left cat ear. At the same time Kazuki right hand trailed down Nao neck onto his right nipple, he then began to stroke in and turn it slightly gently. As Kazuki did this Nao let out a slight moan, this only excited Kazuki more. Now Nao heart raced even faster, whether it had been from the cat-nip or the sensations he was feeling from Kazuki he drowned in pleasure. Kazuki then trailed his tongue down the side of Nao ear, to his neck were he began sucking on it. He also then took his other hand, and started to rub over Nao member. He then let out a short gasp and a soft moan. Nao heart felt like it was about to explode from beating so fast from the pleasure, with this though he changed into a feline. Kazuki already prepared to continue now saw a black cat breathing heavy in front of him. He then snapped back into reality and realized what he had done to Nao. "…shit…" Kazuki then picked up Nao in his cat form, and brought him to the bedroom and covered him, trying to calm down, Kazuki tried to go to bed early.

When Nao woke up it was already three in the afternoon the storm seemed to have, but it was impossible to leave yet due to the height of the snow. He was in his human form, completely dressed, not remembering what happened the night before; he looked for Kazuki, but before he did that he headed towards the bathroom. After using the bathroom he washed his hands and took a quick glance into the mirror before leaving. He then noticed that he had a hickey on his neck, with this he turned completely red and his heart raced as he somewhat remembered what happened the night before. Still completely red, he immediately ran into the living room and shook Kazuki awake. Nao ears and tail were visible on him. Kazuki rudely awaken turned around still half asleep looking at Nao.

"What did you do to me?!" Nao said nervously. Kazuki then looked straight at Nao annoyed that he was awoken; you could easily tell that Kazuki wasn't a morning person. "…You ate cat-nip…"

"What's that have to do with this?!" Nao said pointing to his hickey.

"…You attacked me when you ate the cat-nip rubbing into me…" Kazuki said not in the morning mood. Nao still confused gave up seeing he was getting nowhere and started to tear up. "You could at least give me a straight answer!" At this point Kazuki went back to sleep. "I can see I'm only bothering you, Thanks for the medical attention but GOOD BYE!" As Nao said this he stormed out, only wearing a sweat-shirt and pants, as well as a hat he grabbed to hid his ears.

After 30 minutes to an hour passed Nao realized he was lost and that he had no money on him to take a taxi, bus, or train. "Shit! When I transformed the first time I lost my wallet… Worse I don't even know what neighborhood I'm in…" After realizing he couldn't do anything without Kazuki right now, he admitted defeat but there was still one problem. Nao was lost and had no idea how to get back to Kazuki house. After 2 hours of wandering Nao got tired and collapsed in the snow.

At this time an hour before Nao collapsed in the snow Kazuki had awoke, and now remember the conversation he had with Nao when he was half-awake. "…Fuck…" Kazuki then immediately put some shoes on and a coat and ran out looking for Noa.

About 5 minutes or so after Noa originally collapsed, Kazuki stumbled upon him. Seeing him in the snow he ran towards him falling to the ground checking his pulse and trying to talk to him seeing if he was okay.

As Kazuki checked for a pulse he found a faint one. "Yukimura?! Yukimura?! Are you alright?! Answer me!" Kazuki said worried sick, looking like he was about to cry. Nao then tried to open his eyes and look at Kazuki, but seeing as how cold and tired he was, his eyes only stayed open for a moment.

"…Akiyama? You came after me? …I'm alright… …I'm just a little tired…" As Nao thought this, his eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As Noa awoke he was back in Kazuki tiny room, covered in a wool blanket with a small hot wet rag on his head. At first Noa was confused, but he began to remembered what happened to him within a few short moments.

"…That's right I was laying in the snow and Akiyama found me…" As he thought this he saw Kazuki shadow approaching the bedroom door. Nao not sure how to even start a conversation with him at the moment, pretended to still be sleeping. Kazuki then entered the room seeing Nao sleeping. He had brought in a new hot rag to warm Nao up, to put on his head; still extremely concerned, Kazuki sat on the end of the bed were Nao laid. He now reached over to Nao cheek laying his hand on it softly. Nao couldn't help but blush a little, at this moment Nao wanted to grab his hand and hold it close to his chest for warmth, but he didn't since he still didn't know how to respond to Kazuki after saving him.

Kazuki though noticed the slight twitch in Nao face and blushing, realizing he was awake, he jumped on him hugging him. "You're alright!"

Nao not sure what necessarily to do and still feeling terrible for putting Kazuki threw this ordeal, Nao pushed Kazuki away, and brought the covers over his face and started to cry. "I-I'm S-S-Sorry…" Kazuki then not blaming Nao at all hugged him over the covers bringing him close.

Now fully restored the winter break and the storm had passed, and spring was coming and school had just started again. Nao sat in his first period class for once starring in to space instead of paying attention to the class itself. He had left of with Kazuki, saying goodbye forever in a sense of the word forever and thanked him for all he had done for him. Little to his knowledge did he know Kazuki went to the same school as him! The bell then rang and class was about to start. The teacher however instead of starting class at the usual pace introduced a new student.

"I'm Yukimura, Kazuki, Treat me well please." As Nao heard the name, he immediately looked up to find it was the very same person who had saved him not once, but on two occasions. To make matters worse he sat next to Nao in class since there was an empty seat. "Maybe he won't remember me." As Nao thought this Kazuki turned to him and chuckled a little whispering to him before he sat in his seat. "So how's the cat instincts?" Nao face turned red and his heart immediately began to race as he realized he remembered. Nao then excused himself from the classroom and raced into a bathroom stall. His cat ears and tail appeared. "Damn, I thought I could control it! Now that he's here this ruins everything!"

At lunch time Kazuki walked over to Nao inviting him to lunch on the rooftop since they had not seen each other since winter break. Nao accepted, but as soon as they got to the roof top Nao ignored Kazuki and ate his food rather loudly and roughly. "What do you want?" Kazuki shocked at this attitude came up with a sharp remark. "Some thanks to the person who saved your life." Nao then softly said he was sorry but continued to ignore him the rest of the time; though that didn't stop Kazuki from asking questions. "Are you still changing into a cat?"

"Yes." Nao said swiftly.

"Did you find out why?"

"No." Though this wasn't true, Nao figured out that when he made his "Love Potion" his pet cat fur got into the mix basically making it that every time his heart races he'll turn into a cat.

"Well did you make an antidote?"

"No."

"Then what did you accomplish?"

Now getting mad not at Kazuki but his own progression in making an antidote to fix himself became depressed. Kazuki noticing this shut up, and reached his hand out to pet Nao head, therefore consoling him, being used to treating Nao as a cat. Nao seeing this though got angry. "I'm not some damn pet that you can make happy by petting my head!" Nao then stormed off the roof returning to his classroom, though as he walked off angrily, he bumped into Atsushi Kudo.

"Excuse me!" Nao said swiftly still angry with Kazuki. Nao then got pushed into the wall, before he could blink. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" Kudo said furiously. Nao recognizing his voice immediately blushed; his heart also began to race. "I-I'm terribly sorry! If I k-known it was you I would never-" before Nao could finish, he was pushed into the closet bathroom around the corner, by Kazuki; that in the process knocked Kudo over as well. Though losing the both of them around the corner, Kudo didn't pursue them.

"Why did you do that?!" Nao said even madder at Kazuki. Kazuki then reached for Nao ass. Nao blushed a little; backing up into the corner stall in the bathroom, "What the hell are you doing?!" Kazuki then pulled lightly on Nao apparent tail. "What would you have done if you were exposed?" Nao then ducked his head down, his ears tilted back slightly. His cheeks were flushed. Nao then thought to himself how Kazuki was just trying to protect him. "I-I'm-" before Nao could finish Kazuki pushed Nao back against the stall door, grabbing the back of his head with his right hand, messing Nao's hair up; as his left hand grabbed Nao waist. Pulling him close, Kazuki kissed him hard.

Nao pushed Kazuki away, "H-How could-" As Nao blushed he covered his just kissed, lightly brushed pink lips with his hand. Kazuki lightly laughing closed the stall door behind him, and told Nao to think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

After Kazuki kiss, Nao couldn't show his face in class, nor could he go to the nurse office due to his ears and tail. Trying to slow his heart-rate, after three to four hours, two hours after school had already ended; Nao, now being cat ear and tail less started to walk towards his class to retrieve his bag. Once he got his bag Nao put his "outside" shoes on in the entrance of the school and started to head for the school gate. As he passed the gate on the other side waiting for him, was Kazuki.

"Hey" Kazuki said nonchalantly, as if he never kissed Nao.

"Ah! Hello!" Nao said as his heart slowly began to race. With this, Nao became silent as they walked towards Nao house. After they were three fourths of the way home, Nao realized Kazuki house was in the other direction.

"Y-Your house is in the other direction isn't it?!"

"Yeah." Kazuki said bluntly.

"Then why the hell are you following me?!" Nao said walking faster now.

"To make sure you get home safe." Nao now got mad, thinking of today's incident in the bathroom stall. "I'm not some girl you can push around and need to watch!" As Nao said this they reached his house; he then ran inside, heart beating a mile a minute, and as expected his ears and tail appeared.

The next morning Nao grabbed his lab coat trying to conform back to normalcy, and a jazz box hat just in case his ears appeared. As he walked to school he saw Kazuki waiting for him at the entrance.

"What do you want?" Nao said annoyed walking in his spring uniform, with his lab coat over. The spring uniforms had no coat and were short-sleeved white shirts with a long tie; that reached the belt, with long black suit style pants. It was still considered winter, but with only one week until spring the air had warmed. As he walked passed Kazuki his short slightly curled jet-black hair fluttered towards his neck flickering in the wind exposing his sky-blue eyes.

Kazuki stunned a little by Nao looks, stammered at first, but he immediately fixed himself. "I wanted to say Good Morning"

"Morning" Nao said swiftly paying no mind to Kazuki continuing to walk to class. All he could think about was school ending so that he could see Kudo basketball game.

It was now lunch time, and giving in to Kazuki; Nao ate lunch on the roof with him. "What are you doing after school?" Nao still a little annoyed about yesterday, answered in a somewhat annoyed and "snobbish" tone. "I'm watching the school basketball game." Kazuki not finding this odd at all for a bookworm like Nao, asked to join. Nao quickly replied. "Do what you want." As Nao said this, he scarf'd down the remained of his lunch, and returned to class.

D-D-Ding, R-R-Ring, D-D-Ding! The bell had rung and class was over, the basketball game was about to start. Nao and Kazuki were in the front row. Being the first there the basket ball team noticed them right away, but they were used to Nao being there.

"Hey you're that guy who took Yukimura away from Atsushi!" One basketball member pitched in.

"So?" Kazuki said confused.

"Well Atsushi just wanted to talk to him, you were the one being rude pulling him away" A second Basketball member said. Seeing the tension, Kazuki didn't say sorry but instead blew it off lightly. "It was important a teacher called him out". Unable to refute this due to no evidence, the basketball team looked at Nao. "Is this true Yukimura?!" Nao already uncomfortable said that this was indeed true. Basketball members believing Nao for now, returned to the court practicing for the game waiting for Kudo.

The game had begun, and of course with star player Atsushi Kudo, the home team had a swift victory. During the game Kazuki noticed that Nao sights were more on Kudo then the game, what annoyed Kazuki more was when at the end of the game Nao approached Kudo, basically fawning over how great he did.

On their way home, all Nao could talk about was Kudo and this annoyed Kazuki more. Having enough, Kazuki snapped. "If all you're going to do is talk about Atsushi, I'm leaving!" As Kazuki said this he walked away from Nao and towards his house. Nao getting annoyed after Kazuki left clueless asked himself _"What was his problem?" _

The next day, it was Friday so there was no Basketball team practice, and to Nao surprise no Kazuki waiting for him at the front gate, this however didn't bother Nao. As the day went however he saw Kazuki in class but he was ignoring him. During lunch Kazuki didn't even sit with Nao.

D-D-Ding, R-R-Ring, D-D-Ding! The bell rang. Nao not having to do anything with the Science club today went home early, which unlucky to him, he left at the same time as Kazuki. Awkwardly for Nao walking home silently together with Kazuki, not taking the silence anymore screamed at Kazuki. "What the hell did I do to upset you?!"

Kazuki even more pissed that Nao forgot his confession, pushed him against a house fence, "You really don't know what you did?!" Nao heart raced with fear. "N-No I don't!"

"All you do is make eyes at Atsushi, what about me?!" Kazuki raised his voice even more slamming Nao slightly into the fence.

"…ow…" Nao hurt and his heart racing with fear, his ears and tail popped out, his black ears tilted down and his tail fell between his legs shaking. Realizing what he had done Kazuki stilled mad at Nao; and now himself ran home leaving Nao in the state that he was. Nao then put his box-hat on that he has been caring everyday in case his ears showed, and hid his tail under his lab coat and ran home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

It was now Monday, and Nao was still shaken up from last Friday. Nao just couldn't wait till the end of the day to see Atsushi basketball practice. To his surprise though, the person he least wanted to see, Kazuki; was not in his classes today, nor at lunch!

Breathing a little easier now that it was the end of classes for the day; Nao could finally see Atsushi at practice. As he entered the gym he was surprised that practice had already started and to see Kazuki was there in a Basketball jersey! Before Nao could say anything, and interrupt practice, a late basketball equipment manager noticed Nao and bumped him on the shoulder before he could even sit down. "Can you believe it?! That guy you brought in started to practice with us this weekend and demanded he be put on the Team! Coach liked his spirit and skills and let him join even though it's the end of the season! With his skills I'm surprised he didn't join the team sooner! Nao stupefied just starred at the court. Speaking out of turn the equipment manager spoke again. "I wonder what Atsushi gonna think when he see's this new guy Akiyama, Atsushi skipped practice this weekend so he has no idea! The equipment manager going on and on, Nao quietly walked away into his normal seat watching Kazuki play.

After a while Atsushi showed up, there was only thirty minutes left in practice. Immediately he saw the person who took Nao away that time and showed up to watch practice with Nao. "What are you doing here?" Atsushi said annoyed.

"I'm here to play" Kazuki said in retaliation. The Coach for once, just as bad as Atsushi showed up for practice. "He's your new team mate". He said bluntly. Kudo knowing he could not refute with the Coach made no comment. Though instead challenged Akiyama to a one-on-one basketball match, scheduled for this Saturday, after the big game.

Nao was astonished at today events as he walked home by himself, he didn't know whether to wish Kazuki luck on the game or not. His love Kudo was going against his friend Kazuki.

As he reached his home Nao jumped on his bed back first. _"What the hell is Akiyama doing on the Basketball team? Why is he on the Basketball team? Is he trying to make Atsushi mad? What if he's trying to make the Basketball team lose the big game on Friday to get back at me! No… He's kind he let me stay in his house during the storm… He would never… He even saved me that time with Atsushi when my ears and tail came out!"_ As he thought this he grew flustered and shook his head violently back and forth, Nao then glared at his ceiling. _"No… Atsushi the one who's nice! He might have kicked me as a cat… but he didn't know it was me! Also he never hurt me like Akiyama, who shoved me against a fence and gets angry at me for no reason!" _Nao thought as he justified to himself that Atsushi was the better choice. _"Wait why am I even debating, Atsushi the best!"_ He then threw his face into his pillow and screamed. _"I'm not some damn girl! Why am I even comparing, I know! After Atsushi wins the game Saturday, I'll confess to him!"_

It was now the night of the big game and the gym benches filled with people from both teams. Nao was surprised at the turn-out. He then glanced over at Kazuki warming up and couldn't help but get flustered. Kazuki looked cool, his pinkish blond hair was tied up in a low pony tail like it usually was though some strands were hanging out, slight sweat was dripping down his face onto his purple t-shirt jersey. Kazuki was also wearing short above the knee-cap black shorts, showing his muscular legs. Nao blushed more, but quickly turned his head to look at the more muscular Kudo, his hair and looks was much more clean; his short brown hair was neat and his chocolate eyes grew fierce.

B-RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEET! The ball was thrown in the air and the game began! Kazuki being two inches taller than Kudo was the Center this game. Of course Kudo was mad at this. As the buzzer rang indicating the game had begun, Kazuki jumped seizing the ball for his team! The crowd went wild. Throughout the game Kazuki did amazing he made two thirds of the shots for his team! Nao was amazed and cheered for Kazuki. Kazuki hearing this averted his piercing bright green gaze away from the game and smiled at Nao. Nao realizing that he started cheering for Kazuki instead of Kudo; blushed. Averting his gaze downwards away from the game, Nao got quiet.

It was now the half-time, and the teams resided to their locker rooms. Kudo looked like a dark shadow befell him. _"That damn Akiyama! Why the hell is he here? Bastard trying to show me up!"_ Kudo thought to himself as he plotted on what he was going to do to Kazuki.

During half-time Nao waited by the entrance to wish the team luck, especially Kudo. Half-time now ended and the team was approaching the entrance, Nao wished them luck as usual. Seeing Nao though, usually taking no notice of him; Kudo remembered that Nao cheered for Kazuki briefly before and was with him on the bleachers that one time during practice.

Sadly, for Kudo, Kazuki showed him up in the last quarter, making the score thirty-eight to ten. Kazuki shooting twenty-seven of the goals and Kudo eleven, the team and crowd carried Kazuki out screaming "AKIYAMA! AKIYAMA! AKIYAMA!" All Kazuki wanted though was to retire to Nao who was sitting on the bleachers, but the crowd carried him off to the party after the game, which was planned if they won. While Kudo stood their furious, Nao seeing this shy, got up the courage clutching his fists and spoke to Kudo. "You did great! I cannot wait to see your game tomorrow!" Kudo then smiled, but not one of true happiness. "…um…Yukimura?" Kudo said not really remembering his name properly. Nao got excited. "Y-Yes?"

"Meet me an hour before Akiyama and my game at eleven am in the shed behind the outside Basketball court." Kudo said monotone.

"O-Of Course!" Nao said, as he raced out of the gym to the bathroom, where at that moment his black ears and tail appeared. _"D-Did Atsushi just ask me out?!"_ His face grew redder.

At the party Kudo walked up to Kazuki congratulating him on winning the game, though after some small chat Kudo cut to the point of him approaching Kazuki. "About tomorrow game, how about a wager?" Kudo said swiftly in an ill-mannered tone.

"Not interested." Kazuki said as he left the party. Kudo face now grew redder with anger as Kazuki "ignored" him so to speak.

It was now the day of the competition Atsushi Kudo versus Akiyama Kazuki. It was now ten thirty and Nao was sparkling with excitement, he was dressed in his school uniform however, without the lab coat since it was a beautiful day and it was considered formal to wear ones uniform, at least in Nao mind. It was now eleven and Nao was outside the sports equipment shed waiting for Atsushi, but when he heard someone coming, it was three members of the Basketball team and not Atsushi. "Um… Where's Atsushi?" Nao said as his expression dropped. The team members then pushed Nao into the sports shed. As they did this Nao closed his eyes, that filled with water.

It was now noon, the schedule time for Kazuki and Kudo match. In his Basketball Jersey, Kazuki stood there waiting; Kudo approached with two other Basketball members. Kazuki could sense the sour mood immediately, also seeing how all three of them were dressed in their uniforms and not Basketball attire. "Are we playing ball or not?" Kazuki said annoyed. "Of chores I just thought we could start with a wager". Kudo said retaliating.

"I told you no." Kazuki said in an eerie tone starring at Kudo.

"O~ Scary~, Well I think you'll listen when I tell you: I have your precious boyfriend, don't think I didn't notice the way you look at each other. You both were watching from the very beginning! Using him to watch practices just to humiliate me!"

Kazuki face turned red with anger, with no restraints he screamed at Kudo. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"You'll have to beat me to find out, since I know you won't score a point let's make it to twenty".

"Your insane, Games off where is Yukimura?!" Kazuki said as he grabbed Kudo collar. As soon as he did this though being caught off guard, one of the teammates Kudo brought punched Kazuki in the stomach. Kazuki then fell to the ground coughing.

"S-So the only way you'll tell me where Yukimura is, when I beat you? Fine, playing official rules right? Then stop standing and let's play!

Meanwhile Nao was in the shed with three other Basketball team members. His hands and legs are tied together; his mouth has a gag in it. His lake colored eyes was filled with slight tears. The team members started to whisper to each other.

"You know he might not be a girl but he's kinda cute."

"Yeah"

"Atsushi said we just had to watch him right?"

"Yeah"

"He didn't say we couldn't touch him right?"

"Yeah" They then began to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Kazuki was in the middle of the game with Kudo, it had only been fifteen minutes, but within that time, he had scored twelve points by shooting from the 3-point line. Kudo getting even more embarrassed and angry started to play dirty. As Kazuki went to shoot, Kudo knocked him over and finally scored a 2-point shot for himself, making the score two to twelve. Seeing how this was going, Kazuki started to play dirty and knock Kudo over, but his teammate judging called a foul. At this point Kazuki knew he had to be quick and play fair even if Kudo was not. After another ten minutes, the score was seven to sixteen. Kazuki only had to make two more shots to win, if he could make a 2-point or 3-point shot.

Nao eyes were filled with tears; his eyes were barely visible the blue life was drawn from them. _"Please someone help me…"_ The Basketball team members untied his legs, but his mouth was still gagged. One held his hands so he wouldn't fight while the other held his legs. The third violently ripped Nao shirt, and licked and sucked Nao nipple. Using his other hand to rub Nao member over his pants; the other two Basketball members low-waist started to throb. "Hurry up! We want to have fun too!"

Kazuki just made a 3-point shot, his body though was barely making it through the game. He was covered in bruises from Kudo. The score was now nineteen to seventeen, in Kazuki favor. One more shot on either side could win the game.

The other two getting relentless ripped Nao pants off. "Hurry up and losen' him!" One said while he held Nao hands. Another began to talk, "I have an idea!" He then tied rope he found in the equipment shed on Nao wrists and threw the rope over a support beam, hoisting Nao up. Nao heart raced more in embarrassment; Nao knowing his ears would appear tried to calm down. Nao was now raised by his wrist, his shirt was torn to shards hanging on him barley. He had no pants on, or underwear either. His face was covered in tears, his jet-black hair barley hid his face. This however turned the team members on more. "This is serious now, he's really hot"

"I bet he's such a slut for Akiyama, look how hard he is just by me rubbing."

"You get the back, I'll get the front."

"We better hurry before Atsushi comes."

"I bet Akiyama been beaten to shreds by now."

Nao eyes grew wider with tears. _"…Akiyama!"_

Kudo and Akiyama were on the ground out of breath and disbelief. The last shot was made… Kudo had lost. Akiyama quickly sprang up, "WHERE IS YUKIMURA?!" Kudo annoyed that he lost being a sore loser began to leave. Kazuki grabbed Kudo and punched him without a second thought in the face knocking him out immediately. The other two surprised went to go help Kudo, but Kazuki not amused screamed in a monstrous way. One got scared and ran away from the crazed Kazuki while the other stood and fought.

Nao front was being fondled and sucked by one of the team members, while the other forcefully licked and sucked Nao neck and nipples leaving marks. The last forcefully opened Nao ass with his hands and started to take his member out. "Fuck this, I can't wait any longer!" Nao was disgusted and tried so hard to keep his heart rate down. Within a moment he could not hold his heart rate down any longer when the team member in the back thrusted deep into Nao ass, leaving him bleeding a little. "Mrph!" Nao sounded. His ears and tail were now starting to appear, though before he could thrust again or anyone could notice, Kazuki bashed the door in. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM NOW!" Kazuki roared. Nao seeing Kazuki cried more. The team members couldn't even speak, Kazuki beat the blood out of them unconscious. With their bodies littering the ground, Kazuki embraced Nao hiding his ear, tail and naked body. He then untied him and de-gagging him apologizing that he could not come sooner; Nao underwear and pants were luckily not ripped. He then put them back on, but his shirt was torn to pieces. He was silent. Kazuki then took his shirt off and tossed it to Nao. Nao now noticed that Kazuki body was covered with bruises that were not there yesterday. "W-What happened?" Nao said still sitting on the floor, his ass was hurting, and he could not stand.

"This is nothing, I had no idea he would use you to…" Kazuki got angry at himself. Nao from his position saw a single tear fall onto the ground. Kazuki back was facing Nao. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner!" Nao trying to stand wearing Kazuki large shirt hugged him from behind. "Thank you for saving me."

After a week things were back to normal, and of chores, Kazuki quit the Basketball team and Nao did not watch anymore Basketball games. The bruises on Kazuki and the hickies on Nao disappeared. However one thing was still off. Nao never answered Kazuki question! Walking home together, Kazuki got tired of waiting. "Hey Yukimura, my parents aren't home, do you want to come over to my house?"

Nao naïve and grateful to Kazuki said yes without a second thought. When they reached Kazuki house, they retired to his room, Nao found this weird remembering that Kazuki room was small and had no guest entertaining objects in his room. To Nao surprise, Kazuki room changed slightly since the last time he was there. There was a television now across from his bed. With no floor space Nao sat on Kazuki bed turning the television on. He was no longer shy with Kazuki considering him his best friend.

Kazuki turned a little red seeing Nao on his bed but then dismissed it. He then sat closely to Nao, Nao paid no mind however, figuring that there was not much room in the bedroom to begin with. Kazuki then turned Nao chin towards him and deep kissed him. Nao face turned beet red, his heart beat uncontrollably, immediately his ears and tail appeared. He backed away. "W-What?"

"Your answer?"

"T-To what?" Nao stammered.

Kazuki grew annoyed, still trying to act cool he spoke up. "When I asked you in the bathroom that time?" Nao sadly was still clueless. Growing weary of cueing Nao in to the meaning of the conversation, Kazuki spoke bluntly. "Will you date me?"

Nao trying to reconfigure his heart got up trying to leave but Kazuki stopped him, "It's been almost a month, since I last asked." Kazuki said starring into Nao sky blue eyes coolly. "Plus I don't think you can go outside like that" He said pointing to Nao ears. Since it's been awhile since his ears appeared Nao thought he was cured, therefore leaving his hat at home. Nao heart wouldn't stop it felt like it sank in his body. "A-Alright… I'll date you." Kazuki so happy pulled him in hugging him. He then pushed Nao lightly laying him onto the bed. Nao immediately pushed Kazuki off. "…No Akiyama…" Kazuki then rubbed the back of his head bright red, "Sorry." The television still being on a commercial for the amusement park was on. Quickly recovering and wanting to fix the situation, Nao screamed slightly. "I know lets go to the amusement park this weekend!" Kazuki then agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

It was now the weekend, it was beautiful out, not a single cloud in the sky. Even though it was spring it felt like a summer day, except there was a slight breeze. Nao never really being on a date before didn't know how to really dress and he was already late at meeting Kazuki at the train station! As he reached the station platform it was eleven fifteen! He was fifteen minutes late; he saw Kazuki waiting for him at the entrance leaning against a poll.

Kazuki hair was down instead of in a low ponytail, hanging in his face slightly. His sunshine hair barley reached his shoulders. He was wearing light pink and white stripped dress shirt. He then wore slightly worn black jeans with a chain wallet on the side. Nao also noticed Kazuki black boots and lanyard bracelet on his left wrist. While Nao face turned red as he admired Kazuki. Kazuki gaze turned upwards at Nao, his peacock green gaze could pierce Nao heart.

Nao on the other hand had a plain white t-shirt with a cat logo on it, with a small blue jacket on, and dress black pants on. Nao outfit was less desirable. Seeing this Nao got embarrassed, noticing Nao was embarrassed, and not caring who saw, Kazuki went in for the kill, and kissed him, though while he kissed him passionately he threw a black cat ear hat on Nao to cover his now appearing ears. His tail just simply stayed under his clothes wrapped around his waist. "W-W-Wait, NOT HERE!" Nao said blushing, and pulling Kazuki to the ticket booth to purchase the train tickets.

"I already bought the tickets, but before we go on the train, come with me." As Kazuki said this he pulled Nao into a close by store only a block away.

"Hey Sis see if you can do something about him." Kazuki then lightly tossed the confused Nao into the shop that appeared like a clothes store.

"W-Wait! WHAT THE HELL?! AKIYAMA!" Nao said this as a women grabbed him and dragged him into a dressing room.

"Oh my to think my brother caught such a CUTIE! But your fashion sense really is poor, don't worry leave it to big sis!" As the women who appeared to be a sales cleric, maybe in her late twenties, stripped Nao, he tried to stop her, from reveling his ears and tail, as well as in general stop her from stripping him.

"O yeah! Nao don't worry about your ears and tail she knows" Kazuki screamed sitting in the waiting area, just outside the dressing room. Ignoring the last part Nao spoke up. "WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?!" He said bright red, as he said this he realized before Kazuki said sis. His voice then turned into a whisper. "Wait your Akiyama sister?"

"Yup just call me big sis!" She said smiling.

"Wait why the hell am I here?!"

"Well to change your outfit of course, Kazuki told me that you had no taste in clothes, and told me to re-dress you, but I didn't think you were this bad sweetie." She said with a concern look.

"What the fuck Akiyama, since when do decide what I wear!" Nao hissed.

"Steady now, my sister also just wanted to see you" Kazuki said cooly.

After a while on arguing, it was now noon. Nao appeared from the dressing room, he now had short black tight shorts on. He also wore a white tight tank top with a small black cat logo in the middle; Nao arms had a sort of stripped sky blue and white arm-warmer on it that ended at his wrist and started at his fore arm. He also had high gothic boots on and of chores the black cat hat on his head Kazuki put on him. Nao then looked in the mirror.

"AWWWWWWWW you look so adorable!" Kazuki sister said.

"I look like a damn girl!" Nao hissed.

"What do you think bro?" Kazuki became red and looked to the side. "…You look really sexy…" After calming down Nao ears dissipated, but after hearing Kazuki comment they reappeared. His shorts however were to tight to encompass his tail, and his tail appeared swaying, his ears were hidden by the hat.

"Deary this is a problem, even though their cute I guess I have to put baggy shorts on you…" She sighed. She then disappeared into the racks of clothes for a moment and reappeared with black baggy short with chains on it which were still cute on Nao though the others were in fact cuter even with the tail.

"Ready to go Nao?"

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD CALL ME THAT" Nao blushed and hissed. Kazuki ignored Nao though and held his hand leading him to the train station.

"Later sis I'll be home late!" Kazuki said leaving.

"Have fun you two!"

_"What's wrong with me! How can I let him dress and treat me like this! Theres no way he's as nice as I thought he was!"_ Nao said to himself blushing as he let Kazuki lead to the train station. Nao sat quietly on the train next to Kazuki, dreading all the people starring at him. Nao overheard a conversation of two girls that came from their school, though to his surprise they did not recognize him.

"I bet there models!"

"They must be dating!"

"Look how cool he is and how cute the girl is!"

"I think they're both boys!"

"OMG their so cute together!"

Nao turned an even brighter shade of red. Kazuki noticed this. "You're not going to turn into a cat on me are you?" Kazuki chuckled. "NO! Luckily the extent of the transformation now is only ears and a tail!" Nao screamed at Kazuki. Of course with him being so loud, everyone starred. Nao seeing everyone starring at him got embarrassed, and stayed quiet the rest of the train ride to the amusement park.

They were now at the entrance of the Amusement park, of course Kazuki forced himself at the ticket booth and paid for Nao and himself. Nao even after they entered the part stayed speechless, that is until Kazuki asked him what ride he would like to go on first.

"…Any fine…" Nao said shying away. Since they had a late start, it was now three thirty. Kazuki then sighed at Nao indecision.

"How about we start on the roller coaster? Since its right here." As Nao heard this, he became uneasy; he had never been on a roller coaster nor been in an amusement park at that matter.

"…Sure…" As Nao agreed they stepped online. Kazuki being as rash as he is, seeing Nao uneasy, kissed him.

"Don't worry, just have fun". Kazuki said reassuring. Nao blushed annoyed and happy at the same time. These mixed feelings didn't suit him well, so he was unsure on what face to make, instead he just gasped.

When they got off the roller coaster, Nao turned ill, not a surprised to someone who has never been on a roller coaster.

"I'll get you some water". Kazuki said leaving Nao on a stool nearby the roller coaster. Nao waiting for Kazuki to return saw a kid running off the roller coaster ride completely well. The little child was a girl only age ten or so. She was wearing a white loose fitting red t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was tied into two pink tails. _"…This kid has more spirit then I do on the medieval contraption…"_ Nao said sighing at himself. _"What does Akiyama like about me…? I'm nothing but a science nerd"_ As Nao pitied himself more, Kazuki returned handing him water. Nao then took a sip, feeling his stomach steady. "…Thank you…"

After a few more rides, it was almost nightfall, Nao had enough, though he couldn't tell Kazuki that. It was his idea to go to the park in the first place. Kazuki noticed his stress.

"Hey um…" Kazuki said scratching his head. Then an idea came into his head.

"Lets go on the Ferris wheel!" Kazuki said somewhat excited. Seeing Kazuki excitement Nao agreed.

They were almost to the top on the Ferris Wheel! Nao looked outside the window not in awe, but was still overwhelmed thinking about his relationship with Kazuki.

"Hey Nao, Do you not like me?" Nao surprised by the question stuttered.

"O-Of course not."

"Then what's wrong?" Kazuki said leaning closer to Nao. This made the space in the Ferris Wheel even smaller. Let alone the space was already small to begin with, their legs almost collided sitting in their seats across from each other. Nao blushed a little and then cleared his throat.

"What do you like about me?" Nao said as best as he could, starting to find it hard to swallow.

"That's what was bothering you this whole time?" Kazuki sighed.

"Everything". Kazuki said as he leaned into Nao in the cramped courters. Kazuki knee fell between Nao legs as he kissed him passionately. Nao surprised by yet another kiss, gave in turning bright red.

Looking out from the Ferris Wheel that night, you could see two dark figures become one with a sweet kiss in the nightscape of the amusement park below them. The stars lit the sky behind them, and their fates intertwined.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"_It's been three months since me and Kazuki started dating. From everything I've read in this idiotic teen magazines, we should have already had sex! Does he dislike me now? …No… it can't be. The only date we've gone on was to the amusement park three months ago! Three months ago!"_ The shy Nao was now consumed with thoughts of Kazuki, having no bounds or embarrassment, well at least in his own mind. He then bashed his head into his desk. Nao was in the middle of class and obviously completely distracted. Especially with Kazuki being right next to him. Nao then lifted out of his seat _"I know!"_ As soon as he got up he quickly sat down, since it was the middle of class and everyone starred at him abruptly moving.

"_My parents aren't home till Wednesday! I'll ask him to stay over!"_ Nao thought smiling to himself

R-R-Ring, D-D-Ding, R-R-Ring! The bell rang it was now summer vacation. During lunch Nao had ask Kazuki to stay with him, and with Nao luck, he agreed. Though walking home with Kazuki; Nao smile turned quickly into a sour looking face that was beet red, _"How do two guys have sex?!"_ Not thinking this threw, he couldn't turn Kazuki away now.

They had finally reached Nao house. Unlike Kazuki house, it was grand; he had a fully complete kitchen and living room with a flat screen T.V.! Kazuki was amazed. "Nice house you have". Nao not paying attention distracted, still pondering his last question showed Kazuki to his room to put his stuff down. Kazuki walking into Nao room was still amazed; He had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a flat screen mounted across from the bed. Towards the right of his room was a desk and bookshelf. His room though lacked flavor, and did not show Nao personality threw it.

"You can take a shower and get comfortable and I'll start dinner." Nao said screaming from the living room. Kazuki agreed, and took a shower.

Two to three hours later, dinner was prepared. Nao then set up two place settings in the dining room, adjacent to the kitchen. There was a small meatloaf and two side dishes, one of rice and the other of pasta. Kazuki immediately sat down. De-clothed from his school uniform, he was wearing dark navy sweat pants and a loose-fitting black shirt. After Nao got settled they began to eat. "This is delicious!" Kazuki proclaimed.

Nao face turned a little red. "Thanks".

"Did you make this from scratch?" Kazuki asked amazed.

"um yeah." Nao said even redder then before, trying to settle his heart. He enjoyed being praised about his cooking.

"Do you like fish Akiyama?" Nao asked.

"I told you Nao, It's KA-ZU-KI." Kazuki said correcting Nao. "And yes I don't mind it, do you like it?"

"Yes I adore fish Kazuki!" Nao lightened up, saying Kazuki first name. Kazuki chuckled, finding the irony in his tastes.

"Is that due to your feline qualities?" Kazuki retorted, playfully.

"No!" Nao said, eating his food now angrily.

After the dinner dishes were cleaned as well as the kitchen, it being somewhat late, Nao decided to retire to bed for the evening.

"I'm going to head to bed early; I have a small head ach. My room is yours to sleep in. Night!" As Nao said this he started to turn towards the living room couch. Kazuki quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him close for a hug. "You know I don't bite, were lovers, we can sleep together, you know?" Kazuki said bluntly. Nao blushed, his heart started to race rapidly. "…ah…sure…"

Nao and Kazuki now shared the same air and presence in the queen size bed, the dark midnight purple blankets just hugged their bodies together. At one point in the night, Kazuki hugged Nao body close to him. Nao butt just laid closely into Kazuki lap perfectly. Kazuki breathing laid steamy and heavy upon Nao neck and left ear. Nao still awake, heart could not take the excitement. His ears and tail appeared. Noticing this, trying not to wake Kazuki tried to retreat out of the bed into the living room, to calm his heart and hopefully get some rest for the night. Though as soon as Nao tried to lift his body; feeling the disturbance, Kazuki brought Nao even closer, Nao quickly panicked. _"What if he wakes up and sees this? I've got to get out of here now!"_ Nao face grew bright maroon. All of a sudden before Nao could attempt to leave again, Kazuki hand went under his blue t-shirt Nao was wearing as pajamas, touching the center of his chest. Nao quickly gasp shocked. _"It's only natural while you sleep to look for warmth but this is insane! I need to get up now, whether he wakes up or not!"_ Nao said blushing more. He then tried to jerk out of the bed, not caring if Kazuki woke up, but before he could vacate the room, he was shocked to find that within a moment he was flipped onto his back. Nao legs and arms, as well as his tail were sprawled out onto the bed. The covers were half on the bed and half on the floor. Nao shocked by the sudden impact had his eyes closed. Although he quickly recovered, and opened his eyes to find Kazuki straddling him holding his wrist down, "What are you doing Kazuki? You can't possibly still be sleeping?!" Nao said annoyed, the tip of his tail flickered.

"Where were you going?" Kazuki said bluntly. Getting defensive with Kazuki tone, Nao annoyed claimed it was none of his concern. "It is my concern. You were leaving me. While I was preparing you".

"Preparing me for what?!" Nao got annoyed.

"For this." Kazuki said as he kissed Nao deeply. As he did this Nao grew hotter, although that wasn't the only place that grew in size that is. With Kazuki powerful tongue increasing the heat within his body his cat ears laid back in a submissive pose. Quickly turned on, Nao tried to stop Kazuki from continuing, by pushing him away. He still worried on how they would be able to have sex, and did not wish to rush until he educated himself, never taking risks. Finally pushing Kazuki tongue back for a moment Nao spoke up. "S-S-Stop!"

"Why?"

"…Because this isn't the time!" Nao said making excuses.

"Isn't this why you invited me over?" Kazuki said bluntly. Nao turned an even brighter shade of red, he could not deny that that was the reason he invited Kazuki over.

"…Well?" Kazuki said waiting for Nao retort.

"At first no! But its different now! Stop!" Nao said thinking of a poor excuse if you could even call it that.

"What's different?" Kazuki said bluntly. Nao finally getting annoyed with Kazuki attitude remarked truthfully and to the point. "I have no idea how two men have sex!" As Nao let this load of his chest, Kazuki couldn't help but chuckle a little at how ridiculous the situation was.

"What so funny? It's normal not to know! It's not part of the education system, we did not learn this in health class!" Nao turned red with embarrassment now. His tail swayed back and forth as his ears twitched growing into a more submissive pose, bending backwards towards his back. Being a sheltered nerd none the less, if he did not research the subject, like the scientist he is, he had no idea what the subject was. This even included masturbation and sex.

"You really are cute."

"Who are you calling cute?! Also you've been on me for far too long now. Release me!" Nao said filled with anger and embarrassment.

"Listen Nao, calm down, I'll teach you how." Kazuki said cooly, as he kissed Nao again before he could utter a word. He then quickly used his left hand to message Nao nipple. Nao shocked tried to fight back but gave in breathing heavy. Kazuki quickly changed his view sight to Nao waist. Using his other hand he message Nao lightly over his pants, kneading lightly his balls as well. "A-Akiyama… not there!" Nao said breathing even heavier gasping for air. His hangs gripping Kazuki arm that held his penis. "I told you Nao call me Kazuki." Kazuki then leaned into Nao cat ear nipping it slightly, licking around the edges of his ear as well as continue to stroke over Nao pants. Getting tired of the resistance of the clothing; wanting to be closer to Nao. Who was already in a state of bliss to notice at the moment; Kazuki started to take Nao t-shirt off, exposing his pale white skin. After doing this, Kazuki took his own shirt off throwing it on the floor of Nao room, and trailed kisses down from Nao ear, to his neck, and finally his nipple. "…Ahh~" Nao uttered trying so hard to hold his small horse voice in. Nao was even more aroused feeling Kazuki usually tied up pink blond hair down tracing his skin as Kazuki lips did. _"…Kazuki hair…"_ Kazuki then started to take Nao pants off. Shocked and snapping out of the momentary trance he was in, Nao pushed Kazuki off of him completely red from ear to ear. "W-What are you doing?"

"Trying to have sex with you." Kazuki said ignoring Nao next words and continued to take his loose pajama pants that barley just hugged his small slim waist off. Nao got even more embarrassed trying to hide his erect penis from Kazuki using both his hands. Kazuki seeing this immediately removed his hands. "If you need to put your hands somewhere, put them here." Kazuki said this laying Nao hands on Kazuki naked back. This however, just made Nao get even more embarrassed. Although before he could even cover his face with his arms, Nao head jerked back with his ears returning to their submissive position. He gasped, his tail curled between his legs. While he was distracted with embarrassment; Kazuki trailed his tongue down from Nao exposed lightly pink erect nipple to his penis, Kazuki mouth wrapped around Nao penis perfectly. "Ahhh~" Nao couldn't help but release as Kazuki licked Nao member. The way Kazuki moved his mouth and tongue beautifully, was as if he was playing a flute. Nao voice sang in unison to Kazuki tune. Nao couldn't help but quickly ejaculate. Kazuki guiltlessly drank it, making Nao face gleaming red. "H-How could you drink that?!"

"Easily" Kazuki remarked. Nao thinking they were finished went to get off the bed to retrieve his clothes. Kazuki however quickly corrected him, pulling him back, kissing him deeply.

"Were not done yet." As Kazuki said this he began to lick Nao member, while using his left hand to play with Nao chest. He then used his other hand taking one finger that he licked for lubrication and starting to put it in Nao ass hole lightly.

"W-What are you doing?!" Nao gasped surprised. "That hurts!"

"Relax, it'll feel really good soon." Kazuki said pushing Nao hands away that sprang covering his ass hole when Kazuki started.

Within moments, Nao ocean foam colored eyes glassed over in pleasure. His tail swayed off the bed in pleasure. Kazuki now had two fingers in Nao. "K-Kazuki I'm going to cum!" Nao said breathing heavy making cute noises of pleasure. Kazuki hearing this stopped licking and squeezed the tip of Nao penis lightly and held the base somewhat hard. "Ahh~ K-Kazuki! I can't cum like this!" Nao said frustrated.

"Wait, I want you to feel this same pleasure when I enter you." Kazuki said as he put three fingers in Nao. Nao wanting to cum badly couldn't help, when his hard penis that Kazuki gripped in his hand started to drip slightly shaking. "Let me cum! And what do you mean enter?!" Nao said confused and frustrated even more. Nao face was covered in sweat, his jet-black hair laid on the bed spread out in all directions.

Kazuki however ignored Nao retaliations, as he finished preparing his ass hole for him to enter. Kazuki quickly took off his pants, letting out his erect penis. He then pressed up against Nao hole breathing heavy. Nao could feel something hot press up against him that wasn't Kazuki fingers. _"…Is this? Kazuki Penis?"_ Nao dazed glazed over, gaze quickly looked down towards his waist, seeing Kazuki lift his thighs up slightly, Kazuki slowly thrusted into Nao. Nao gasped in a little pain, but was soon overtaken by the pleasure he felt with Kazuki penis in him. "AHHH~!" _"This is what Kazuki penis feels like!"_

Kazuki then continued to thrust into Nao slowly accelerating, he then leaned Nao butt in the air pushing deeper into Nao ass and giving him the leverage to push Nao leg down towards his face; for Kazuki to lean closer towards Nao for a deep passionate kiss. "K-Kazuki please let me cum!" Nao said with his ears twitching back as well as his tail twitching curling around Kazuki arm that held his waist lightly.

"Me too Nao, together!" Kazuki said breathing heavy, his face dripping with sweat. He then released his grip on Nao member. Nao back twitched up.

"AHHH~!" Nao screamed releasing his cum with Kazuki. At this moment Nao felt Kazuki hot fluid inside his body swishing around.

"I love you Nao" Kazuki said with passion burning in his eyes.

"Me too, Kazuki!" Nao said a little teary eyed. _"I had sex with Kazuki! I was stupid for worrying."_


End file.
